


Thunderstorm

by Eliza_Kingsley_Dragon_Slayer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Kingsley_Dragon_Slayer/pseuds/Eliza_Kingsley_Dragon_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's  raining outside. Hermione is reading a book. And Remus comes to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Soo..... This is my SECOND time posting a fanfic here... Soo... I'm still quite New abit here... So, if you could leave a kudos or, review, or better, comment! I've split this into a few chappies... Soo... Yeah. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (Un-beta'd) :P

It's raining outside. Hermione is reading a book. And Remus comes to comfort.

 

When it comes to thunder, Hermione Granger is slightly wary of any outside activities. Sure, the thunder and lightning might be miles away, but the sound and light frightens her more than anything. She was in her bedroom, supposed to write a letter to Harry, but unable to as the thunder keep interrupting her and putting more ink than words on the poor piece of parchment.

 

'Oh, for Merlin's sake! Get a hold of yourself! You've survived Death Eaters and Voldermort! And yet you can't even stand some lightning!' And as if on cue, the loudest thunder came and shook the house, or that's what she thought. And she came running down the stairs to the library, where she felt safe there with her books. (Also because it was on the lower floor, perhaps it'll be much more quieter there.)

 

She tried calming herself, but it didn't work. Instead, she just paced around all the while mentally chastising herself until the next thunder roared in the sky. She squealed, and ran towards the nearest desk she could find which was on the other side of the room. She didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her pacing, running, ducking, and -surprisingly- diving towards his desk, hiding. He had to stifle a laugh at her adorable, and clumsy attitude.

 

'Merlin, she's adorable when she's scared.' He thought while smirking. Remus Lupin was reading a book until a very scared and pacing Hermione is in his library at Grimmauld Place. He was never one to be frightened by lightning or thunder, he might be shocked or surprised, but never frightened.

 

Hermione Granger found herself curled up into a tight ball around herself and looking at a pair of brown shoes. 'Oh, he's home. Good. Agh...' She found herself slowly poking her head out and looking at him, with narrowing eyes.


	2. Storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Lo! Again! Anyhow, this chappie's goin to be a lil' short m'fraid.... Yehh... Sorry *sheepish shrugg*  
> 

Hermione Granger found herself curled up into a tight ball around herself and looking at a pair of brown shoes. 'Oh, he's home. Good. Agh...' She found herself slowly poking her head out and looking at him, with narrowing eyes.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing," and returned to his book. Hermione looked utterly confused at his behaviour until another thunder strikes, and she bumped her head quite loudly until the desk slightly jumped. Remus, looking really concerned, pushed his chair back and kneeled beside the desk, holding her upper arms, concern etched on his face.

"Are you alright?" All the while Hermione was rubbing her head. "Not really." Was her response while letting out a scowl. Remus couldn't keep his breathy chuckle through his nose at her response. She looked at him, confusion with narrowed eyes. And as if sensing her question, he asked in return, "What's wrong?" "You might think it's ridiculous, really. And probably even laugh at it!" He shrugged, "Maybe not," Actually, He already knew why she took cover under his desk, which was why he laughed. But he wanted to hear her tell him, so -perhaps- he could comfort her.

"Okay, umm..." She started, "I'm afraid of lightning," he nodded, and started to pull his knees up to his chest, so that he is sitting beside her. "When I was a little girl, I always played outside in the rain until one day, the lightning burned the tree that I used to play at the back of my house." He nodded again, this time, sitting on the other (under) side of the desk, facing her with his left elbow resting on top of his left bent up knee while his right curled under the left. "And you felt traumatised?" He asked, to which she replied, "Yes, I was so scared, that I remembered crying when my father came to my rescue that night," She smiled fondly at the memory. 

Remus couldn't help but let out a chuckle whilst imagining a small, adorable and scared Hermione being carried away by her father. Hermione smiled because it was an adorable thing. Her childhood embarrassment and Remus' smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Lo, Mates! Good to see ya 'gain! Anyway, I've changed my Tumblr username to, 'waywarddragonavenue' because, I can't log in to my old one, so I'm quite sad, angry, frustrated and fed up. Soo... I've decided to use a new one ;P anyway! Hope you have a gooood daayy and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update later on, now I have some probs IRL... But, if you wanted to know when I post, you could follow me on Tumblr! The name is 'waywarddragonavenue' ... (Oh God, shameless self-advertising...) Soo yah... Bye... (This is slightly awkward.. Ha ha...)


End file.
